minershavenfandomcom-20200214-history
Crystal Shrine
"A cold shrine that appears to be sealing away a great and ancient power. If only there was a way to break the seal..." Overview The Crystal Shrine is an Advanced Reborn-tier furnace released on the 28th of April, 2018. The Crystal Shrine is initially "sealed", but the process to unseal it is listed below. # Process a flaming ore to make it "fiery" (becomes Fiery Crystal Shrine). # Use the Freon Bombarder, Permafrost Refiner, Behemoth Snowflake, or Winter Snowflake to freeze an ore and process it in the furnace to make it "weakened" (becomes Weakened Crystal Shrine). # Third, process an ore that has an upgrade counter of 40 or above to finally unseal it! (becomes Unsealed Crystal Shrine). When the Crystal Shrine is finally unsealed, it processes ores at a very high multiplier of x7777. It also does not need to be maintained constantly, so it only needs to be unsealed if withdrawn and placed down again. Trivia * When fiery, the Crystal Shrine glows red. When weakened, it glows yellow. When unsealed, it glows white. * When transitioning from one state to another, the Crystal Shrine gives off a relatively loud noise with the unsealed state the loudest, which can be heard from across the map. * There is a design pattern on the floor of the Crystal Shrine. This pattern is seen on its sealed forms, but goes invisible when unsealed. However, there is still collision with the pattern as its still a solid object * Ores have a chance to get stuck in the corner walls surrounding the furnace as it is not perfectly aligned with the conveyor. Using a Centering Conveyor can help circumvent this problem. * This furnace can be accepted as a step down from Aurora Borealis, but is certainly faster to charge. * During the Menu Refresh update, this was shown on the game's page. * It is easier if you use an Arcane Lightning, Portable Flamethrower, then a Freon Bombarder. They will automatically unseal it. *The Crystal Shrine will remain in its previous state upon rejoining. *Symmetrium Mine and Boomite Mine ore counts as "Fiery" ore. * This reborn item was heavily shown on the picture and icon of Miners Haven. * This is the first item that can change its name whilst being placed. * This item was first unsealed on 2018/4/28, 10:37 A.M. (PDT) * In the now-patched Inventory Reset glitch, the whole inventory would be filled with stocks of 3 Crystal Shrines in each square. ** Opening your inventory as soon as you respawn can still show the Crystal Glitch, if you are fast enough, though this will only last a few seconds at the most. * One Unsealed Crystal Shrine can add 2000 knowledge points to the Book of Knowledge. ** However, due to a glitch, this is not the case. Many players believe that its knowledge addition was removed, but this was later disproven when Berezaa revealed the Book of Knowledge script before The Knowledge Update on 6/30/18. * To make an auto-unlocker without using any unobtainable items, you'll need a Freon Bombarder, Arcane Lightning, and a Boomite Mine or Symmetryte Mine. Get the Crystal Shrine, place a Freon Bombarder, then an Arcane Lightning, and then the Boomite or Symmetryte mine. The shrine will be unlocked once the first 3 ores enter. Category:Advanced Reborn Category:Menu Refresh Update Category:Miner's Haven Submission Category:Furnace Category:Multiplier-Changing Furnaces Category:Large Category:Rebirth Category:Reborn-Proof Category:Tier 14 Rebirth Category:Book of Knowledge Category:Animated